


The Beginning of the End

by Razerface



Category: The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Love, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razerface/pseuds/Razerface
Summary: The night Teri regrets from Eunice's view.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am german and just thirteen, so please excuse my terrible english, This is something like a project to practice english.

\- Eunice's view--

I sat at my office table. For the sake of the case of Alyssa and James, I had some paperwork left to do, and so I checked a lot, on the one hand, the idiot's alibi, who was also in the house with our two runaways on the day of the murder of Clive Koch. On the other hand, I still had to type all the personal details of the relatives of Alyssa and James and of all the other people who are somehow involved in the murder or something with the murder in our computer, make copies of the identity cards, and then print out the whole and pass on.

That could be something ... Well, after about thirty minutes I would take a break, and got me a coffee from the small kitchen of the office. I also did half of my work in those thirty minutes, and once again doing something I did. It has always been like that. Otherwise, I slept or could not concentrate anymore.

I would drink my coffee, I would lean against the wall, and slowly look my way around the room, and my gaze would quickly return to my place where I would have to think the two kids. I'm so sorry. No one has defeated them, everyone has misunderstood them, and all they wanted was to live with people who understand them. Teri is different in my opinion, but I always have to think like that. They are still children.

James mother commited suicide in front of his eyes, Alyssa never saw her father a long time and her stepfather is an asshole. Both are so wanton that they ran away from home without planning or taking anything with them, and only broke into the house of the murder victim because they did not know where to reach them. Teri says though, I have a big heart, or I would like to pull in all, but that's how I am. These are just two lost souls, and I think they should not treat an enemy like a felon. Someone should talk to them ... no. I want to talk to you. I mean, the person who talks to her is likely to become aggressive as well.

I keep looking around the room, but I just want to leave a glimpse of other detectives. While the work focuses on their work, the others the way I did or talked. After that, my eyes fell on ... Teri. I sighed while thinking about what had happened between us.

* Flashback *

It was a Wednesday. We delete detectives damages a case that takes quite a long time to be solved. It was a great autumn as three people were murdered. We challenged the murderer of the three victims very quickly, but we were happy. He was apparently mentally ill, so wonderfully unpredictable that he invariably swarmed out only trained teams and looked for him.

Every case, but we want to erase the case, me and all the other detectives, all wished to organize a small party on the ground, with wine, schnapps and all that stuff. It was after official closing time, so it is not hot that it has fallen on duty.

At 23:00, even just after office hours, everyone wanted to toast, and since I can not be by chance, so did I. It was a goddamn thing, Teri's looking at me a lot, though I could conclude that they probably chatted me, but also when we're fast, and we do not have any common crime couple of times.

When I stood like that for twenty minutes, Teri eventually came up to me, smiled, and stood next to me. I talked back, but was not good at all, since I hated alcohol, and I, regardless of that, completely unknown to me, was at war when I was not even totally drunk. I realize that I just switch without even noticing.

The same thing happened to Teri after about two hours, so we would have a tenth of a millilitade, but the next day was a holiday, the war was over, but the liquor was not mined the next morning, we still are.

From there was the point where Teri and I were no longer, but it did not really matter, since there were only four colleagues before.

"Um ... are you coming with me?" Teri asked me when it was already after three o'clock in the morning war. We only had a glass of water in our hands to somehow drain the drunk alcohol. After Teri asked her question, she put her glass down in the office office kitchen and I did the same.

We went in the direction of the copy room. Alone from this place I was already surprised, which followed after that was not exactly better. Teri looked at me. She came slowly closer to me, and when she was very close to me, I could feel her breath. Slowly she closed her eyes, turned her head and kissed me. It felt good, but I was not sure if it was right. Her right hand disappeared under my sweater. Slowly I returned the kiss until I closed my eyes too ...

* Flashback end *

I watched Teri while I was drinking my coffee slowly and sighed as I thought about our kiss and what happened afterwards. Slowly I went back to my desk and looked at everything I had to do. As I said, that could be something.


	2. Teri's view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night teri regrets from Teri's view

\--Teri's view  
   
I sat at my open-plan office and had something to do. I searched for places where Alyssa and James could hide. Not the easiest and most beautiful task of a detective, but that was one of them. I've been bored all along the time I did this job, and at first I did not know where to start. After I finally finished half, I accidentally looked to the right, and saw that Eunice was not sitting at her table. I sat slowly in the room and could see Eunice in the right corner of the office. I looked at her and a little later our eyes met.

She looked deep into my eyes. Everything I did was confused and annoyed to look at her. She immediately turned away. Well. She was always wierd ... but ... somehow I still liked her ... oh no matter. Just keep going. She does not care for me anyway. Okay, I kissed her, not the other way around, but it seemed okay to her. I dont know.

I tried to concentrate back on my work, but the thing between Eunice and me did not go out of my head. She never really did. That's probably why I had been so unfocused for a week. I still did not understand what had happened on this crappy night. And why.

* Flashback *

It was a celebration on Wednesday in the office, which took place because we solved a big case. Coffee, alcohol, and a lot of conversation. I often looked at Eunice that evening, having been keeping an eye on her for some time. We've never seen each other before, but well. When she stood alone about twenty minutes, I walked over to her and smiled at her. She smiled back, but said nothing. I searched for words that could break this awkward silence, but I did not succeed.

We drank so much alcohol that we did not even know how much we actually drank. Well, actually that did not matter, it was from this time namely already after three o'clock in the morning, and there were anyway only four plus minus colleagues there. Maybe the rest was just somewhere else, can be too. I wanted to break this embarrassing silence between the two of us, but just did not know what to say and she did not say anything either. At some point only "Um ... are you coming with me?" Came out of my mouth, no idea why. So of course I wanted to say something similar, but I wanted to put it another way.

I put my glass of water, which I and Eunice drank together, at least to make up for the alcohol, in the small kitchen of the office and went ahead, without looking to see if Eunice was coming or not. I went to the staff toilets. We could have just stayed in the office, but I was uncomfortable with the idea of being watched.

When I was there, I stopped and turned around. We followed Eunice, and stopped too, though slightly surprised what I would want here.

I looked Eunice in the eye. She looked back. Slowly, I came closer to her. I closed my eyes and ... kissed her. I slid my right hand under her sweater, and slowly she returned the kiss. And then ... that happened, which then ended up driving more or less a wedge between us. Well, actually it was something else, but that was the key.

* Flashback end *

Shit. The more I thought about it, the more annoyed I became. I decided to wait until I and Eunice had time to talk to her about it. So far, I had only annoyed when she asked me if we could talk, so I had to do it now. She did not even try it anymore. FUCK! Oh shit on it.

I waited until both of us and all the other detectives had finished work to discuss it with Eunice. Everyone fled the office pretty quickly, but Eunice still sat and typed on her computer, probably finishing her job.

I stayed the whole time she was still doing something, sitting and waiting quietly until she was done so as not to disturb her. Apparently she did not notice me at all, because I did not seem to be loud either, I just looked at her all the time. She was finally done in about ten minutes, turned off the computer, and packed her things. She was startled, of course, when she noticed that I sat quietly behind her all the time.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked confused. "I .." I started and had to swallow. "I have to talk to you." She looked at me, knowing what I meant. She crossed her arms. "Oh, all of a sudden, huh?" She replied coldly. Man, That had probably problems. I sighed. "Yes, all at once." I replied. Eunice seemed to think, but then sat down in her chair and looked at me listening.

"Well..I..So it was shit what happened there. I do not know how that could happen, so .. so that .. "I had to swallow again." I really do not feel like it. "

"It's okay." Eunice answered me.

"No, it is-"

"But. OK? Everything alright. "Eunice told me.

"We were both drunk and both could have guessed that sooner or later we would regret it." I took a deep breath. "Alright." Then there was silence.

Nobody knew what he could say now. The entire room was characterized by silence, and that feels uncomfortable. One of us had to say something, it was pretty unlikely that one of us would just get up and leave, as if nothing had happened.

"Um ... do you regret what happened?" I asked Eunice. I got up. Silence. She looked deep into my eyes again and got up too.

"No. Not at all. I'm ... I'm pretty sure I liked it. "She smiled softly as she approached me and hugged me, oh fuck on it.

We both went outside to our cars and drove straight home. What a day.


	3. On The Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teri and Eunice continue to search for Alyssa and James, following closely behind them on a hot trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my english is terrible, sorry, I am german and fourteen.

\--Teri 's view--

 

When I was on my way to work the next day, I found it uncomfortable to see Eunice again because of yesterday and everything. Even if I knew that I had no choice anyway, I wished I would not go to work today. In addition, I was too tired to be able to concentrate somehow. I already had problems to drive at all without making an accident.

 

Well, when I arrived, Eunice was already there. As always, except when she was ill. The relationship has been tense between us for the past week, but since yesterday I would say that it has just gotten weirder now.

 

"Um ... good morning .." Eunice said, slightly embarrassed. I had to smile, which made her blush. "Hey." -I went past her, sat down at my table and thought. This time not about you you Eunice, but rather about our common case. James and Alyssa would probably have to make their way to Alyssa's father, as Alyssa seems to have never met him. Well, it's sad, but we have to do our job! I always say that to Eunice, but she always has to include her feelings.

 

"Hey um, Eunice?" I started. "Um ... yes?" "I have an idea where the two could be." We both knew who was meant. "We should go to Alyssa's dad. James and Alyssa must be on their way, so we should go there and wait for them. "

 

"What? Now? so spontaneously? "Eunice asked, raising an eyebrow. "That will certainly take about half a week, if not more," she continued. "Do you have anything to do here? So I mean from the paperwork. "" Nah, I'm already done. You? "" Yes, I already have everything. "" Um ... Ok, let's do it. But maybe we should tell the others first. "

 

We gathered a gathering of our colleagues, briefly reiterated all the facts, and also mentioned Alyssa's father, whom James and Alyssa probably want there, and that I and Eunice would go there to wait for them.

 

When that was done, we took some things with us, such as our money, police passes, food and drink, and kevlar-west, just in case. We did not have the authority to run guns, we did not have a gun license, and apparently we did not need that as a detective, because my application for a gun license was denied on the grounds that it was not necessary, at least not in my Field of work. And Eunice did not want to do any at all.

 

So we went to a service car that did not carry the words "police" so we could quietly wait out of James and Alyssa. It was a big, black car, but it was not quite conspicuous. Eunice drove and I sat next to her. "Why did Eunice ask me" do you still think that James and Alyssa did not kill Clive Koch in self-defense? "I waited a few seconds to see if she wanted to say anything afterwards, that's what she often did, but this time it did not seem to be the case. "Because there's no evidence, so neither I, nor you, can assume that." "And you can not assume the opposite," she argued. I loved that about her, but I hated it in some situations, like here, for example.


	4. At The Hotel

\--Eunice‘s visual

 

So we drove to the house where Alyssa's father was registered. We knocked on the door and questioned his, now probably an ex-wife, if Leslie would just stay here. When she said no to us, we asked her if she knew where he was going to live now, but she negated that too, if not politely, why Teri smiled at her appraisingly or pissed off, turned around and disappeared back into the car. I, however, remained standing and gave her my card with the words: "Just in case." She tore them annoyed from my hands and closed the door. Some people really had problems.  
I also went back to the car and got in. Teri's eyes were still pretty pissed off. "God, she's really having problems .." she sighed. I laughed. At that moment, my cell phone rang. It was the woman we had just interviewed.

"Do you promise to do your utmost to help the children?" She wrote.

Teri looked at me in surprise because she did not know who had written to me, so I gave her the phone. "Yeah, you think she'll just tell us if we answer now?" Teri asked. Typical. "It does not matter, because we'll help them anyway!" Teri considered. "That's right. Write it to her. "I wrote," Yes, of course, that's what the plan was. "Me and Teri waited. Minutes to minutes, until an answer would come. As impatient as we were, it was difficult for us to wait, especially in cases like this.

After ten minutes, which felt like an eternity, my phone rang again. Teri had already left in the meantime, we drove to a hotel to stay there until we had more information. "Caravan on the West Coast," the woman wrote to us. We considered. "OK."

Teri said. "So we're going there tomorrow, are not we?" "Yes, I'm assuming that. Should we let our colleagues know? "I'll do that as soon as we get to the hotel." "Ok"

 

When we arrived at the hotel, it was "only" ten o'clock at night. We would probably get bored there, nobody had anything to do and normally I work or sit around the office for at least another hour.

 

Teri asked for a double room when checking in, and the hotel manager said there was one left and gave Teri the key.

The few things we had, we took into the room, no idea why, we were actually only to stay here.

 

I was pretty tired, I did not really sleep last night and did not sleep well. I went to bed and closed my eyes while Teri sat on the bed. It irritated me a bit, so I sat down too. "Am I disturbing you while I'm sleeping?" Teri asked. "All right, it's still so early and I can not sleep so early."

 

We leaned against the wall beside the bed. Because we had nothing to do, we were bored all the time, and at some point we nodded slightly, and when we somehow woke up, about three o'clock in the morning, we noticed that we were sleeping head to head. "Hey, uh ... What time is it?" Teri asked as she slowly straightened up. "No idea .. Wait a minute, I'll take a look." I said. I rummaged my phone out of my coat and turned it on. "Seven o'clock." "Wow," Teri mumbled, still half asleep. "Well, we fell asleep at eight or so." "Yeah ..." Teri sank back on the bed tiredly. "Wow, we've slept ten hours and I'm still tired. "She complained, I had to grin and lay down again," When should we go? "" I do not know, but I do not think Alyssa and James are already awake. " Teri grinning.

 

I noticed Teri looking at me all the time, actually staring at me. I had only seen it out of the corner of my eye, but then I saw her in her eyes. Normally it's like having a direct eye contact with someone who eventually looks away from one of them, but it was not the case with us.

 

Okay, at some point I turned away, because the whole situation was unpleasant for me. I got up immediately afterwards, stretched out and sat on the bed, but did not lie down.

Teri also got out of bed and rubbed his eyes first. "If we do not start now," she began "What should we do in the meantime?" "I do not know," I answered as I walked around the room, stopping beside Teri. "Hey um ... Can I tell you something?" she asked. I shrugged in amazement. "Yeah, what?" "Um ... well ..." She smiled. she stood in front of me and came closer to me.

 

She came closer to me slowly. She put her hands on my shoulders and she rested her head on my shoulders and breathed on my neck, so that my hair on the back of my neck stood up.

 

She kissed my neck and pulled me closer to my hips. Then she pressed her lips to mine. I could not move. All I could do at the moment was to return the kiss.

 

Teri bit me carefully on the lips, and I groaned. Somehow I liked it. She licked my lips and had one arm layed on my neck, the other she put on my hip. Meanwhile, I took her head with my hands and stroked her cheeks. But then she took my left hand and put it on her breast. I got goose bumps for some unknown reason.

During our kiss, I leaned more and more forward, because in front of me and behind Teri was the bed. I braced myself with my knees as I gently, carefully and somehow lovingly pressed her to the bed, all without interrupting the kiss. After some time, we straightened up again, and Teri also gently, carefully and lovingly pressed me against the wall while we continued to kiss.

 

After an eternity, which was beautiful, she stopped, leaning her head against mine. She gave me another kiss on the lips, and then she was silent. I looked deep into her eyes, and then slowly approached her. And then I slowly pulled her on her blouse in a kiss, this was easy for two minutes. Her hands moved from my hips up to my head and down again. Suddenly she released her lips, which were so soft, and lifted my head and kissed my neck from bottom to top. I groaned again. Sometimes she stroked my cheeks as well, licking my lips.

Me, on the other hand, kept my hands on the side of her neck and sometimes ruffled her hair. Her lips were so soft. This kiss was so beautiful, I would almost say so far, no one has kissed as well as Teri.

At some point we also left each other and looked each other in the eye. We had to smile. "Ahhm ... we should go slowly then I guess ..." said Teri, while she still smiled, her hands, as before, placed around my hips. I could not keep my hands off her either, and my lips as well. I kissed her briefly again until I let her off again. "Okay, then ... Let's take our stuff and leave, will you?" I replied, smiling as well. Teri took me by the hand and pulled me after her, so we took our stuff back and left. Teri checked out for us, we got in the car and I drove.


	5. About to make Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunice and Teri are close to the runaways. But what will they do?

-Enice's view--

So we made our way to Alyssa's father. We saw a silver car shortly before the entrance to Lesli 's caravan, from whose bonnet it steamed tremendously. "Well ... Here they are. Turn left. "Teri said.

That was done, and when we finally saw the caravan at a greater distance, we parked the car and waited. We waited loosely for the three hours until anything happened. It felt like an eternity, until finally someone was to see. Alyssa and James came out from behind a hill and went to the trailer. "Now they are in there. Should we go in or not? "I asked Teri.

"Huh what? Why go in? What's the plan anyway? "" Um ?! "I said sarcastically. "We help them?" Teri looked at me wierd, as if she disapproved.

"What! We had made it that way yesterday! Why shouldn't we help them? "" Because they are themselves guilty! They cut Clive Koch's throat and went off! "

"It was self-defense!"

"There's no evidence for that!" Cried Teri. I did not want to argue. Not with her. Not now.

"Good," I said as I got out of the car. "Then I'll do it alone." I closed the door of the car and crept to the caravan Teri frantically opened the car door on her side. "Eunice, come back!" She yelled, but softly, I said nothing and nothing just kept going.When I arrived at the trailer and ducked and slowly crept to the caravan door, Teri whispered "Fuck ..." to herself, and ran after me, also ducking and quietly behind.

"Eunice! Are you stupid?! You have to listen to me! You can not just do something !! We're partners in this case! "" So you do not have a heart, right? And: are you my boss? No, right?? "I asked her angrily. She sighed. "I can not assume that it really was self-defense, if there is no evidence for it!" "Can't or don't want?" She moaned annoyed. "Well. If you want to help them, then- "I interrupted. "Do not you want to help them, or do you just not believe it was self-defense?" "The second." "Well," I said. "That calms me down a bit." Another sigh from Teri.


	6. Chapter 6

\--Teri's view

Well either, Eunice has a damage, or she's really convinced that was the murder of Clive Koch self-defense. Also, if I love her, sometimes I could really break her skull. Well, it would not have helped anyway at that moment anyway.

Eunice sometimes looked carefully through one of the caravan windows, apparently seeing James holding a gun in his hand. It was clear. I told her all along that he was armed!

We were afraid. Two rebellious teenagers are not as bad as two rebellious teenagers, one carrying a gun and the other holding knives.

*I took Eunice's hand. I squeezed it. No idea how unpredictable our runaways are in reality, at least you should be prepared for anything. Well, we were not.*

I would have liked to just run back to the car (of course with Eunice), locked myself in it, and wait for our colleagues to come. But no, Eunice has to get involved again.

And of course, I'm sorry for James and Alyssa. And yes, they did not just kill Clive Koch because they just felt like it. But our job is to get them, and that's exactly what I want to do. That which I and Eunice are doing will probably not end well, but I can not go back to the car. Not without Eunice. And she will not come. 

*Suddenly we heard a scream that seemed to come from Alyssa 's father. Instinctively, Eunice sprinted into the trailer and shouted "POLICE!" Immediately I came in to see how a knife stuck in Leslie's leg, and also how James nervously aimed a gun at us. Leslie fainted, apparently. Holy shit.*

"Are you really the police?" Asked Alyssa. "Yes!" Said Eunice and threw Alyssa her ID. "Listen," I said. "We want to help you okay?" I looked at James. "Can you please take the gun down, please?" James shook his head. His whole body trembled. "You want to help us?" "Yes!" "Ok. Then let's go. "James grabbed Alyssa by the arm and they headed for the door. "No," said Eunice. "Please let us pass!" Said James. "No. We can not do that. You can not run away anymore. That will not do! You have to stop! Especially you James. You're eighteen now. "What?" Asked Alyssa. "Your eighteenth?" James nodded. "Your eighteenth? Why did not you say anything? "James shrugged.

"You can still face yourself. Here and now we can help you. We're going to commit a death strike for you, "Eunice said. "Do we have to go to jail when we meet?" Asked Alyssa. "Um ... yes. Probably. "" Would you lock us up in the same facility? "Alyssa asked again. "No." "No?" "Um ... no." "Okay," said Alyssa. "I'm sorry," she said. What? How so? "Um ... why?" Alyssa reached for the weapon James was still holding in his hand and was aiming at us, then pulled it out and pulled one over Eunice.

Eunice lost his footing and flew to the ground. Apparently she passed out. "Damn shit ..." I whispered. I was just about to go to Alyssa and tear the wafe out of her hand, but then Alyssa got out again ...

When I woke up, I was still in the trailer while our SWAT team stormed the trailer. I turned my head to the right, next to me was Eunice, her head was bruised. She was not awake yet.

My head hurt so much, at first I did not dare to move it. And when I finally had the courage to move my head and sit up, I shook Eunice lightly. "Hey! Eunice! Can you hear me ?? Eunice! "I said quietly, and slightly desperate to see if she was okay, slowly opening her eyes," ... W ... what happened? "She stuttered," you ... are hurt! "She said, taking my head lovingly in her hands. "Yes. You also. Alyssa hit us with a shotgun. No idea where she and James are now. I just woke up. "Outside, the sirens of an ambulance were audible. After a few minutes, three men from the ambulance arrived in the trailer after the SWAT team had secured everything. One of the men walked over to Leslie and carried him away. The other two came to us.

 

"How are you?" Someone asked us. "Can you get up?" "Yes, I do, I think." I answered. The guy gave me his hand, and I got up, it did not hurt so much. Eunice was still on the floor. She was apparently too weak to stand on u.

"Can you get up?" I asked her. She tried to straighten up, but it was not. She collapsed in pain on the floor. "Wait a moment. I'll help you, "I said, giving her my hand. She reached for it and I supported her. "Are you okay?"A... Alright." Eunice answered.

 

We went outside and there were three ambulances. Leslie was in one of those three ambulances and he just left.

One of the rescue men also got me in an ambulance, the other rescue man brought Eunice in the third. "It's okay, I do not need an ambulance. I will ride with Eunice and then have myself checked. If I may, I'll come with Eunice. "It's okay, then I drive the car back to the hospital."

I got into Eunice's ambulance and drove off after about five minutes.

Arrived at the hospital, we both went in. Well, Eunice not really, she was brought in by the rescue men, she still could not walk properly, and at the hospital they did not want to take any chances. Her bruise on the head was checked, also with me. After Eunice could walk again, she was allowed to come back with me.

We called a colleague who drove us to the station, in whose parking lot the car with which we drove in the morning to the caravan of Alyssa 's father.

Our colleague quickly told us that they had caught Alyssa and James, who had been shot at by James, and that he was now in a hospital while Alyssa was in custody and interrogated.  
Me and Eunice got us in the car, and since she had a mediocre concussion, I drove, since I only had a slight. I drove Eunice home and brought her to her bedroom for the first time because she was still completely disturbed by the concussion.

"Lie down. Come on. You're not feeling well. "

"No, it's alright."

I rolled my eyes and gently pushed Eunice onto the bed. "Please lie down or you'll be even crappier tomorrow." Eunice lay down and sighed. "When will I be able to work again?" "We were sick for a week. That can take time. "" Oh no, "she sighed." Come here, "said Eunice. "What is it?" I asked. I went to her and she pulled me to the bed. She snuggled up to me. "What a fucking day." she whined. "You can say that again." I smiled. "Do you have such a thundering headache?" Ask me. "No. Should I get you a pill?" "No thanks, I'll do that." Eunice said and was about to try to stand up when I pressed her gently down. "I'm leaving, you need to rest now, all right?" "And you do not have to rest what?" I rolled my eyes again. I gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Just lie down okay?" She snuggled up to me again, and then I got up, went into Eunice's bathroom, and took a headache tablet from the medicine cabinet that hung next to the sink. I went back to Eunice, but first got a glass of water and sat next to Eunice on the bed. I gave her the tablet. I helped her sit up and she swallowed the tablet and drank the water. She put the glass on her bedside table and sank back onto the bed. "Thank you." she said, also powerless.

I leaned forward, gave her a kiss on the lips, and cuddled up against her again.

"I am worried about you." I said. "You do not have to, you know." "Um ... but .. somehow." She laughed. "OK."

She leaned her head against mine and closed her eyes. "I love you ..." she whispered.  
"I love you too." I said.


End file.
